Raising APN?
by Runty Grunty
Summary: Mei's sharing a bunk with DVa when DVa starts dreaming about Starcraft... And Mei ends up being her "mouse and keyboard".


I've got another Overwatch ecchi fic for you guys tonight!

This one isn't X-rated like my previous one, but should still give you a good laugh. It stars DVa (I have to spell it like this or the website thinks it's a link) and Mei, with Mercy and Tracer getting guest appearances.

Pretty safe tag-wise; just lots of big-boob groping!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Raising APN?**

Hana Song, known by her callsign DVa, slept like a little angel in Mei's eyes. The brown-haired Korean girl was, at that moment, snoozing away in Mei's bed next to the Chinese scientist as Mei read an article on her tablet.

Earlier that day, someone had accidentally spilled something hazardous in DVa's quarters, such that she wasn't able to sleep there until the fumes had been cleared out. Mei didn't ask too many questions on what happened, and offered to let DVa bunk with her for the night. But lacking anything like a couch or extra bed in her quarters, the young gamer had to sleep next to Mei in the same bed. Mei had no problem sharing the covers with another girl, having had plenty of similar sleepovers in her youth.

The scientist adjusted her glasses as she turned back to her article. She wore a dark blue nightshirt that clung snugly to her figure, especially her ample bosom. Mei was glad no one at the Overwatch base cared that she was on the top-heavy side; back during high school in Hong Kong, Mei had been repeatedly bullied by other girls because of her oversized chest. Thinking back on it, Mei took some comfort knowing she had graduated with highest honors while those bullies had ended up flunking out.

Mei yawned as fatigue began to overtake her. Looking at DVa's sleeping form was making her drowsy, and she figured she had spent enough time reading the article for one night. Setting her tablet and glasses down on her bedside table, Mei squirmed herself under the bed covers, shutting her eyes to try and get some sleep. Yet as she shifted under the blanket, she brushed up against DVa's slumbering form, which in turn made the sleeping Korean twitch.

Looking over at DVa, Mei smiled as she watched the girl's face contort. She was probably dreaming.

Then, Mei was surprised to hear DVa mumble, "Ch-Championship finals… PvT…"

Mei held a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. DVa was having a dream about her games? Mei wasn't into eSports, but she thought it was cute that DVa was playing Starcraft in her sleep.

"Mmm… sh-shtupid reapers…" DVa mumbled.

Mei was about to make another silent giggle when suddenly she felt something touch her large left breast. With a short gasp, Mei looked down to see DVa's hand was fumbling around in an attempt to grasp it. And even though she was sleeping, DVa got a firm grip on Mei's breast and clenched it.

"There's my mouse…" said DVa.

Mei's face turned a bright red, confused out of her mind as to why DVa was doing this in her _sleep_! She thought Mei's chest was her gaming mouse?!

As DVa made another squeeze, Mei thought to try and wake her up. But she knew that pulling DVa out of her dream could have disastrous consequences; the last time Genji had done it, DVa had almost shot him out of a reflex with her Light Gun. Mei wasn't nearly as agile as the ninja, and DVa always slept with her pistol nearby out of habit.

Mei could only lie next to DVa in embarrassment as the Korean continued her Starcraft dream, all the while mumbling in various jargon that Mei couldn't quite understand. 'Siege Tank' this and 'Stalker' that? It didn't make sense to Mei. All the while, the Korean's hand was shifting around her boob erratically, and she was frequently tapping her index finger on Mei's nipple as though clicking a mouse button.

Then, as Mei thought to try and squirm out of DVa's grip, she almost yelped as DVa's left hand caught her right breast. Mei was forced to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from shrieking, but in doing so she was forced to let DVa have her way with her chest.

DVa's fingers began tapping Mei's right breast rapidly in various places, in a manner Mei assumed was supposed to be like a keyboard. Occasionally she'd press her middle finger into Mei's nipple, sending a jolt of heat through Mei's body. The whole ordeal was mortifying, yet Mei couldn't help but be aroused by all the attention her breasts were getting.

Slightly lifting her hand from her mouth, Mei said in a whisper, "H-Hana, please… stop it… l-let go already…"

But the gamer didn't hear any of Mei's silent pleas, continuing her 'game' as she said, "Hydras? But you're Terran…! Cheater…!"

"W-What are you– Hana, lemme go…"

Looking down, Mei then realized that DVa was wearing a pair of rabbit-motif earmuffs, probably to help her sleep through any racket that might have been going on in the base. It made Mei suddenly feel dumb for asking the Korean to stop when she clearly couldn't hear her.

Mei decided to try and pry the girl's hands from her chest. Gingerly she reached for DVa's wrists, but just as she the gamer's right wrist, DVa's finger poked hard into Mei's nipple. Mei almost screamed, clamping a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle the noise.

"M-Mouse not working… No time-out…? No fair…!"

Again, DVa 'clicked' hard on Mei's tit, to which Mei couldn't stop herself from making another muffled yelp.

"N-Nuclear launch…? Where's that Ghost…?"

Mei's eyes went wide in terror. A _ghost_?! Mei was terrified of ghosts! And a nuclear launch? What on earth was going on in that girl's head?!

Mei couldn't take much more of this. She reached again for the girl's wrists.

And as she grabbed them, DVa's hands clenched hard on Mei's breasts as she mumbled, "So many nukes!"

The hard squeeze took Mei by surprise, and she couldn't stop herself from shrieking.

The noise broke DVa from her sleep.

"W-Wha?! What the hell?" DVa said in confusion, her eyes fluttering open.

It took a moment for DVa to realize she was grasping something… squishy. Experimentally, she gave whatever she was holding a quick squeeze, and received a short cry of both pain and arousal as a reply. Confused, DVa looked up to see Mei gasping for breath, her face red and covered in sweat.

For a second, DVa was motionless as she put the pieces together. She then looked down at what her hands had been grasping, and saw them holding Mei's large mounds.

The two were still for a short beat. Then DVa jolted back with a yelp of embarrassment, releasing Mei's breasts after a brief, accidental pull that made them bounce around for a moment.

"M-Miss Mei, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to grope your boobs, I swear!"

As DVa continued her string of apologies, Mei took a deep breath before she rose up in her bed, put a hand on Hana's forehead, and said, "Hana, it's alright. You were just dreaming about your Starcraft."

With her face now turning the same red as Mei, DVa asked, "I-umm, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nono, I'm okay. Just a little embarrassing, that's all."

DVa made a small sigh of relief as she pulled off her earmuffs. Sitting with her hands between her knees, DVa said meekly, "P-Promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

With a short laugh, Mei asked, "Why would I tell anyone you were sleep-playing with my chest?"

"Hmm, good point. Really sorry, by the… way…"

Mei noticed DVa's pause and looked back at the Korean gamer, following her gaze back down to the Chinese scientist's cleavage.

"H-Hana? Why are you staring at my– HUH?!"

Without warning, DVa grabbed hold of Mei's chest again, her fingers sinking deep into the climatologist's bountiful bosom.

"Come to think of it, you are pretty top-heavy!" DVa said enviously. "Just look at these things! How come you're this big, huh?"

"W-What are you– Why are you asking me that? EEK!"

"How'd you get them? They can't be real! You had to have gotten implants!"

"What?! No, I didn't! They're– KYAA!"

Mei shrieked as DVa yanked up her tank top, letting Mei's tits bounce free from the blue fabric. Mei's eyes began to water as DVa grabbed her boobs again and squeezed them like a pair of fleshy cones within the woman's blue bra. The gamer's eyes wandered across Mei's breasts as she looked for any sign of cosmetic surgery.

After a few seconds, however, DVa then said in disbelief, "N-No way… they're real?! NO FAIR!" DVa gave Mei a hard squeeze, to which Mei made another cry of pain.

"H-Hana, stop that! L-Let go of my– AAH! _AIYAH!_ "

"I can't believe this! How come you get to have these huge boobs?! I can't even get implants because the brass at MEKA won't let me! It's so unfair!"

" _A-AIYAH!_ Hana, stop it! Let me go! _AIYAH! AIYAH!_ "

DVa refused to relent as Mei continued to cry for mercy in various Chinese phrases, none of which DVa could understand. The Korean had always wanted a more voluptuous body to show off to her fans, but as far as her breasts went she was as average as they came. Cosmetic surgery was an option she had been considering, but she ended up being drafted before she could act upon it. Her only solace right now was in being able to grope the buxom Chinese scientist.

But as Mei continued to cry for DVa to stop, neither of them noticed as Mei's robotic helper, Snowball, awoke from its powered-down state. The robot gazed about the room for a moment before its audio receptors picked up Mei's distress, and it turned to see DVa doing… something to its owner.

Immediately, Snowball floated up and rammed into DVa's side, making the Korean yelp in surprise as the robot continued to rush at her. As Mei caught her breath, DVa continued to cry out in protest as Snowball began spraying ice at her.

"H-HEY! Stop that, you stupid – ACK! Th-That's cold!"

In response to DVa's protests, the robot only seemed to get more aggressive. It released a strong spray of ice at DVa, who now began coughing as her body temperature began to drop rapidly. She fell to the floor, curling into a ball as Snowball continued pelting her with snow.

Mei gasped with concern as she rushed over to Snowball and grabbed the tiny robot. "Snowball, stop it! Stop already! You'll hurt her!"

Hearing its master's command, the robot ceased its attack and turned to look at Mei, an innocent expression coming from its adorably-designed eyes.

"Bad Snowball! BAD! Go back into power-down!" Mei scolded.

Snowball's visage made it look like a guilty puppy as it floated back to its previous resting place and powered down. Mei then turned back to DVa, who lay shivering on the floor. The scientist scooped up the gamer and quickly led her back to the bed, covering her in blankets.

"Hana, are you okay? Hana?" Mei asked fearfully.

DVa couldn't respond, shivering far too much from having been directly exposed to cryogenic substances. Snowball had nearly flash-frozen her, and it showed from her pale face and nearly blue lips.

Mei knew she needed more than just warm blankets to help her. She got up to go look for Mercy when the door to her room slid open and the Swiss healer rushed in, surprisingly followed by Tracer. The doctor was barely dressed in a nightshirt and a pair of white panties, her golden hair a tangled mess, with Tracer in a tank top and hot-pants, her Chronal Accelerator still over her nightclothes.

"Oi, what's all the hubbub?" asked Tracer.

"Lena? Angela? Oh, thank goodness!" Mei said in relief.

" _Gott in himmel_ , what is going on here?!" Mercy said in exasperation as she knelt over to check on DVa.

"S-Snowball thought she was attacking me and tried to freeze her! I shut him off, but… _Aiyah_ …"

Mercy said nothing as she continued to inspect DVa's shivering form, checking her eyes and putting a thermometer into the girl's mouth. Mei did nothing but watch in worry.

"Will she be alright, Angela?" Mei asked after a moment.

For a moment, Mercy didn't reply as she looked at the thermometer. But upon getting a reading, she smiled in relief as she said, "She will be fine. Body temperature is slightly below normal, but it's not life-threatening. She should be good as new by morning as long as she gets some sleep and stays in a warm bed."

Mei sighed loudly in relief as she made a thankful prayer in Chinese. Tracer made a smile as she looked down at Mei, and then her face quirked in amusement.

Mei noticed this and asked, "Uh, Lena? What are you…?"

"Love the undies, Mei."

"Huh!?"

Suddenly Mei remembered her state of dress, and looked down in humiliation at her bra-encased breasts, her tank top still bunched up over them. Mei shrieked in shame as she quickly covered herself, with Tracer laughing at her predicament. Mercy sighed in exasperation, but couldn't help herself from smiling as well.

As Tracer finally stopped laughing, Mercy made a yawn and said, "We'd best get back to sleep. I trust I won't be needed until morning, yes?"

"Don't worry, Angela," Mei said. "I'll look after her."

Smiling, Mercy left the room. Tracer stayed for a moment, giving Mei a cheeky wink as she said, "Night, Mei!" Then, in a flash of blue, the speedster was gone.

Mei sighed as she turned back to DVa, who still shivered a bit under the covers. Thankfully the girl's body was no longer shaking so much anymore, but it was clear she was still quite cold.

Mei moved to find another blanket, but then realized her only other spare was in the laundry. For a moment she thought on what else she could use to keep DVa warm. Most of her good options, however, were probably being washed as well. Her head dropped as she realized she didn't have anything else left in the room.

A second later, though, she was struck by inspiration.

Within moments, Mei lay under the covers on top of DVa's body, her plump-chested form acting like a body pillow for the gamer.

Mei smiled upon feeling DVa's shivers subside a few minutes later. Content that DVa wouldn't freeze overnight, Mei began to shut her eyes so she could also sleep.

Then she heard the Korean girl mutter, "Mmm… huge boobs…"

Mei could only giggle at this. She could already imagine DVa's face when she woke up.

* * *

I seriously hope Blizzard gives DVa at least ONE line where she's envious of Mei's buxom body. Maybe if they introduce summer beach skins next year...

I might make more Overwatch ecchi/smutty fics, but I need ideas. Any you guys might want to suggest? The only thing I won't do is yaoi (M/M).

Please leave reviews!


End file.
